Random Ambition
by Emiyan Gemini
Summary: Ran High is famous for bringing together odd, almost 'noncompatible' people. So, will its famous 'magic' work with a new group of students? Odd couples, but definite InuKag
1. Chapter 1

Emiyan: Hello people!  
Torakai: No ones here...  
Emiyan: Oh... I knew that. Anyway, this is my first Inuyasha Fic, so go easy on me! I don't claim the original characters, such as Inuyasha, but I do claim Sisuke and Sayuri/Lily. My friend, Chely (who I am writing this with), claims Kiyasha.  
Torakai: I warn you readers, there are some odd couples in tis story.  
Emiyan: But there is InuKag!

**Random Ambition  
Prologue **

Hello, I am Sayuri Yukishiro. Known as Lily to those closest to me. I, Sayuri, am a white tiger demon ... okay, hanyou, but it's still close to a demon, ne?  
I can't say that I'm _imprisoned_ within these depths because no one would believe me and they would just send me there anyway. I'm pretty sure most of you readers who a reading this know what I am talking about.

School.

It's a very dangerous word, my dear readers, and no one likes danger. Anyway, before we get along with this story, please, let me introduce you to the people in my class.

Inuyasha - A real troublemaker. Like me, he is a hanyou, only, a doggy one. He's pretty foul, but if you manage to befriend him, you got someone pretty loyal on your side.

Kagome - The sunshine of our class, for some reason, Kiyasha hates her. I don't really see why, but Kagome is scary when she's angered...

Kagura - Naraku's lackey. She's in heavy debt toward him, and is usually asking for someone to help her escape he due toward Naraku. Since no one is going to bother, she's trapped.

Kikyou - The moonlight of our class. She's the exact opposite of Kagome, and many don't seem to like her. I again don't see why, she seems more down to earth than most people.

Kiyasha - She claims to be related to Inuyasha, and with her appearance, I can't help but think so. She too is a dog hanyou, and has a temper like that of Inuyasha, although, she is my bestest friend. However, she's not as loyal...

Kouga - He has quite an ego, and a possessive love for Kagome. But he's friendly and mostly harmless.

Miroku - A human monk who's can be a big help or a big pervert, whichever one he feels like being at the moment.

Naraku - He's bad news, and let me tell you one thing; Get in his way and your life will be a living nightmare. The only one he does trust is Kiyasha ... creepy...

Sango - We all know she like's Miroku. She's friendly, but fierce, and is not afraid to slap Miroku for his 'wandering hands', even if he didn't touch her.

Sayuri - That's me! I'm easy to get along with, but it doesn't take much to make me sad or angry. Some say I'm pretty childish... How me and Kiyasha got along is beyond me.

Sesshoumaru - Inuyasha's half-brother, a dog demon. He loathes his younger brother and finds awkward respect for Kiyasha. It's best if you stay away from Sesshoumaru, he isn't too pretty when angered.

Shippou - Okay, he's not really in our class, he just sneaks in. He's curious, and not to be taken lightly. Especially when you treat him like a child.

Sisuke - A genius. A very nosy genius. A genius that does not like to be ignored. A monarch demon genius.

There are others in our school who are good people in my book, but we'll discuss them later, okay?

Good.

---------------------------

Sisuke's POV

I leaned against one of the lockers, waiting for someone to come along, in the meantime, I was estimating how many lockers there were in the school. Sadly, I was standing near the last locker, and the number engraved onto it was a dead giveaway.

It was really a fun-ruiner. Maybe I can start a petition to take away locker numbers...

Nah, that wouldn't work. I can just smuggle myself in here during the night and take them off myself! Ha! Perfect...

I would've continued on about the plot if it hadn't been for Kagome's voice interrupting my thoughts... Hmmm, evil one. She probably did that on purpose. Maybe I can get rid of her voice, or--

"Sisuke? I said 'hi.'"

"Oh yeah ... hi."

"Hmm, you seem distant, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay then."

And so, we remained in silence until the rest came and the doors to the classroom opened.

--------------------

Emiyan: So that is it...

Torakai: Don't worry, chapters will be longer.

Emiyan: Hehe... (shifty-eyed look) Review...

Torakai: Review...

Emiyan+Torakai: ... Review...


	2. Unholy Partnerships Part 1

Emiyan: Hello! I didn't wait for reviews because I already had the first chapter up and ready, so, I decided to use it. Please note that Naraku will be joining us... (points to Naraku)

Naraku: (is tied up, gagged, and thrown into a corner with a sign that reads 'Emiyan+Chely don't own Inuyasha, but do own the OCs')

Torakai: Since when did you convine him to be here?

Emiyan: An authoress had her ways... On with the story!

---------------------

**Chapter 1: Unholy Partnerships - Part 1**

Shippou's POV

"And so, that is why--"

I cut the teacher off in my head by glancing at Kagome. My head still hurt from having to fit into a desk without being noticed. But it was worth it, this class is so fascinating.

"My class, to test your knowledge on the subject we have just cleared, we will start an assignment."

Of choir of groans erupted from the class, I didn't see what was wrong. From what the teacher said (if anyone was paying attention) the assignment seemed fun. I wish I could do something like it.

"You may have a partner," the teacher replied, sighing. But before any one could cheer, she raised a hand. "But, I choose who you partner with."

My head snapped away from Kagome and my stomach lurched. This was not going to be pretty.

The teacher, Mrs. Kaede held up a paper. "Okay, let us begin. Inuyasha, you shall be paired with Naraku--"

"What!"

"Naraku, dear. You shall partner with Naraku."

"You can't!" Sango screamed out all of a sudden, making my attention snap to her, "They'll kill each other!"

Mrs. Kaede simply shook her head, "I'm sure they will get along. Anyway, Kagome, you have Kiyasha."

"Noo!" Sayuri screeched, "You can't! Me and Kiya have always been partners!"

"Well, you'll just have to make a change."

Kiyasha shot a dirty look at Kagome, causing the miko to shrink in her chair and bury her head in her arms. "Kouga, you will be paired with Miroku."

Miroku looked visibly uncomfortable. Maybe because he wasn't partnered with someone like Sango ... maybe. And Kouga looked just as sick, I could see it when he gave a quick, painful glance toward Kagome.

"Kagura, Sango, you two are partners."

They both sunk into their chair and groaned. As much as I knew, they didn't really have a good reason to hate each other, they just did.

"Kikyou and Sesshoumaru will pair together."

Kikyou's lips twisted into a frown, but she said nothing in protest. Sesshoumaru averted his eyes away and also said nothing.

"And Sayuri, you will be with Sisuke."

Sayuri shrieked, while Sisuke looked up crazedly. "Me and the hanyou, partners?" She turned slowly to look at Sayuri, a menacing, maniacal look in her orange eyes.

I gave an inaudible sigh, "Let the games begin."

----------------------  
Inuyasha's POV

I didn't like him, and he gave off an aura that clearly stated my reason for not liking him. Really, no one liked him, except Kiyasha, but she's an oddball anyway.

"Are you going to just stand there in do nothing? Because if you are going to, I can help you die so you can do nothing in hell."

I hissed at him, but said nothing. "Look, I don't like you and you don't like me. But I don't want to be classified as stupid..." I shot him a triumphant smirk, "But you would know how that feels, wouldn't you?"

Naraku's eyes narrowed, "No, but I suppose you would. Since you seem so eager to talk about it."

I glared, but he had shut his eyes from the world, so it didn't really matter. "Anyway," I hissed, "let's begin on this stupid science project. We can do something easy since you are pretty slow."

"Okay, let's see how fast a mangled hanyou's body travels down a cliff."

"Or, we could see what happens when you shove a stick up a certain hanyou's ass!"

"Good thinking, why don't you be the subject?" He growled before lifting himself from the table and walking off.

Of course, me being me, would not allow him to leave without the last word, so without hesitation, I leapt up and attacked...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku's POV

"Do you understand why you're here?"

"No." I glanced at the cloth bandage wrapped around my wrist absent-mindedly.

"Well, you and Inuyasha are here to discuss why you--"

"Hate one another?" I finished blandly.

"'Hate' is a very strong word, Onigumo. Let's try dislike."

I winced at that name. It burned my head, "It's Naraku."

"Are you sure? It says Oni--"

"Naraku," I repeated, glaring a hole into the clipboard the woman clutched to her chest.

I heard Inuyasha snicker and turned to glare at him, hoping that if I stared hard enough, he'd burst open in a gory mass. It sadly didn't work.

"Okay then," the counselor murmured, rechecking her notes and turning to Inuyasha. "Tell me, why do you 'dislike' Oni... Naraku."

"He's a bastard," Inuyasha stated, crossing his arms. She winced, the word was nails on a chalkboard to her ears. "Inuyasha, please, let's use more acceptable words."

"For this occasion, it is acceptable."

She sighed, "Okay, why is Naraku a..." she twitched, "what you call him."

He shrugged, "Can't you just feel it? He's evil. He's decieved many people, and I bet he has a murder somewhere on his police file." I gave him a look of mock hurt, "I don't have _a_ murder, I have five. Get it right next time."

"Now now, Inuyasha, no one is evil," she glanced at me. "And you didn't kill anything. Everyone has a soul somewhere--"

"What soul?" I spoke boredly, she was wasting her time. Trying to get Inuyasha and I to get along was like trying to get a starving cat to not eat a bird. To put it frankly, it was impossible.

She replied by staring blankly at me, "Naraku, everyone has a soul--"

"I hate to admit it," Inuyasha said, nodding, "But Naraku is right, he has no soul."  
---------------------------------------  
Kagome's POV

"Why don't we--"

"No."

"We could--"

"No."

"Or, we--"

"Didn't you hear me the first bloody time? No!"

I frowned, "You are really rude, Inuyasha has a better temper than you do." She shrugged, "Does it look like I give a care about Inuyasha?" I stared into her light-blue eyes, trying to see if she did, but sadly, I replied; "No, it doesn't."

"Good," she hissed. I squirmed, she was meaner than Kikyou. "Look, I really want to be your friend, I'm sure if we can complete this together Kiya, than we could be friends." I heard Sayuri use the nickname 'Kiya' when she spoke to Kiyasha, so I figured I could use it too.

Kiyasha glowered at me, "You do NOT use that name with me."

I winced at her tone, "Gomen nasai, I thought--"

She seethed, "What? You thought if Lily uses it, so could you?" She sounded angry, "You are NOT Lily."

Something inside of me snapped, I was tired of being treated like this, "I'm SORRY, okay? God, I'm trying to be nice, but you keep shooting me down! I swear, Naraku has more patience than you do!" My shoulders squared, "I don't want to do this either, but I do want to pass, so just shut up with the dumb comments!"

Kiyasha didn't really seemed fazed by my outburst, but she did sigh. Maybe I did something to change her? Yay?

"Fine," she hissed, "I'll do the damn project with you."

I mentally cheered, I've gotten somewhere!

---------------------------------------------------

Sango's POV

I slumped into my chair, we both did. Actually, I didn't have an idea for the project, I couldn't have concocted one even if my life depended on it. I'm pretty sure Kagura was thinking the same thing.

"Maybe we..."

She stopped and sighed, "I don't have crap, you?"

I shook my head. "No."

She sighed again, "If we don't come up with something, we'll fail."

"Okay, well... well we could..." I was truly lost.

Kagura pulled from her bag, a fan, and began to fan herself in the reasonable weather. My eyes widened, "I think I have an idea..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayuri's POV

"Mehlp!"

"Oh, don't scream, I promise it won't hurt." Sisuke smiled sweetly at me before holding up the needle of periwinkle liquid. I would've screamed louder, but she had 'borrowed' some of Kikyou's scroll and had me gagged and pinned down.

"Look, if my theories are correct, then you should live."

"WIF!" I screeched out, kicking my legs to break free of the spiritual bounds. I originally meant 'if' but, you know, the gag? "Tish risn't SHIENCE!"

"Of course it's science, genetic, but still science."

I whimpered, "Wot are yous going to do?"

"Well, once I inject you, you should grow a tail..."

I would've looked behind me, but I couldn't.

You now, being a white tiger hanyou meant I had no tail... maybe it wouldn't be so bad having a tail... Hmmm... "Tokay," I replied, nodding my head. Sisuke smiled wickedly, "If I'm wrong, you could grow another arm, or another eye, or another foot, or another nose... Do you agree to those conditions?"

I barely listened, I was to focused on the fact that I may just have a pretty tiger-tail. "Of crourse I do!"

Sisuke smiled, unbound me and pulled out a camera. I posed while she took a picture. "I have to make sure I have evidence of the change..." she took another, then put the camera away. "Now, let's begin..."

-------------------------

Emiyan: Okay, so, there it is!

Naraku: (has now a sign that reads REVIEW)


	3. Unholy Partnerships Part 2

Emiyan: Thanks to you! My only reviewer! You have made my... um... day, I guess...

**Echo in the Dark:** I have nothing to say that could express my thanks, so please accept the following Chibi Bankotsu Plushie -hands over Chibi Bankotsu Plushie-

Emiyan: Me and Chely have no ownership over Inuyasha, however we do own our OCs.

- - - - -

**Unholy Partnerships - Part 2**

It had been minutes of staring at one another, neither of them dared to talk because neither of them had anything to say to one another. At this rate, two of the topmost students were going to fail a science project. Kikyou was not very fond of this idea, and had secretly begun her own experiment in her head, of course, she wasn't actually going to use it, but the thought itself was fun to think of.

She smirked at the idea floating around in her head. Okay, so it wasn't much of an experiment, just torture...

Hmm... maybe this could be her pastime after all... What? Kikyou could bare her own secrets...

"We could just use the Shinidamachuu."

Sesshoumaru said nothing, instead, raised an eyebrow, silently demanding an answer.

"Shinidamachuu," Kikyou began calmly, "they are my own breed of animal I found one day." She didn't feel like getting too detail-y about how she had come across them, so she continued. "Only Sisuke knows of them. We could use those."

- - - - -

"Oh Miroku!" A girl laughed as Miroku made his move on her, batting her eyes and blushing as Koga took watch rather disgustedly. Any man that couldn't stay loyal to his own woman wasn't worth his time. The girl Miroku had previously groped, laughed again before walking away and telling said monk to call her later.

"I feel sorry for any woman dumb enough to go off with you," Koga spat, crossing his arms and looking indignant. "I'm only loyal to Kagome, and for me, any other woman in my life would be..." he looked off, as if in a daze.

Miroku shrugged, "Well, you have your ways and I have mine. Now, to the matter at hand..." Miroku sat a large binder stuffed full of paper onto the cafeteria table. "Not to offend, I had this in mind before we became partners... but I want to test the behavior of wolves a few days before and after the full moon."

Koga looked somewhat interested, "Nhnn... I suppose we can find a zoo that'll allow us access to the wolves... or perhaps... there's always her."

- - - - -

"Look at that wench, she's pathetic. And look how sad that guy looks with her. And on top of that--" A voice was cut off by another's.

"_Not now_," the other voice was a mix of stress and anger. "Look, I'm sure you could scare her out of her guy later, let's just introduce ourselves to the freakin' rat-school and get over it."

"Temper, temper," another voice spoke, throwing back his braided hair. "Just stay calm--"

"Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu, and Makotsu are lucky, they don't get a dump for a new school."

"I don't think it's a dump..."

"UGH! One minute you're complaining about this place being a rat-school and the next you are saying you don't think its a dump! _WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU_!"

"Are you yelling at me? I could slice your head off, you know."

"SEE! There you go again!"

"Now calm down..."

"GAH! Stop it!"

- - - - -

She remembered a time where she would see a guy catch a girl just before she fell into a puddle of water or something. Sweet moments. But anytime she fell, no one was there to catch her. Last time she had the "pleasure" of falling near Naraku and he didn't even make an attempt to catch her.

You know... Sayuri once heard that a tail keeps a cat in balance... Okay, so she was a tiger hanyou, but it was very close to the same thing, right? So maybe a tail would help her keep balance, maybe the lack of a tail made her so dysfunctional!

Sayuri brightened as she absent-mindedly sat in her seat, her lunch out with Sisuke next to her and Kiyasha across from her. The dog hanyou refused to eat lunch with Kagome. Sisuke was explaining the experiment (not that Sayuri was listening) until something slammed on the table and snapped the trio out of whatever they were previously doing.

There, in front of the group was a boy, looking sour. Next to him was another boy, who sighed. The sour-looking teen turned to the braided-hair teen next to him and broke out into a rant. "And _WHY_ do we have to sit next to them? I mean, they are _women_." -- he spat the last word out as if it were tainted with venom.

Sisuke looked offended, she was highly proud about who she was and to offend her was like poking a trying-to-sleep, very annoyed alligator with a stick. "And _who_," the monarch demon said, her voice was calm, but her eyes were narrowed, "has the pleasure of sitting with us?"

Sayuri noted that the boy who had spoken so "ill" of women bore purple streaks under his eyes. _Like snake fangs_. The other one had a four-sided star on his forehead, and was looking quite exasperated with his partner.

"There's no need for me to tell you my name--"

"It's Jakotsu--"

"BANKOTSU!" The purple-marked one whined, glaring at the one named Bankotsu. Bankotsu ignored Jakotsu and continued, "We're sorta new here..."

"Like she needed to know."

"Well,..." Sisuke spoke in a sneer, lifting herself up, "welcome to Ran High."

And with that, the monarch demon departed the table.

- - - - -

Emiyan: Nah, there you go! I know, it's shorter than the last chapter, but I didn't feel up to a long chapter.

Torakai: -shrug- Oh well. You all know what to do after reading a story. Drop us a line or something, I tire of Emiyan's rants.

Emiayn: Hmph! Let's see what you'll do once I decide to delete you from my consious.


End file.
